Fallen heros
by Rose Pepper tyler
Summary: Thanos Is coming to earth again and the avengers are not ready for it


Avengers infinity wars part 2: Fallen Heroes

By Siarah

"Well, Well, Well," said John. "Joshie here has got a problem, he has no parents and is a disabled child." "STOP IT," Josh yelled at the top of his voice as John and his gang were crowding him. "Hey, guys it looks like we're in for a treat," he smiled "NO, leave me alone," said Josh. As John and his gang were getting closer and closer suddenly, they disintegrated.

Joshua was sitting on a chair in the Avengers headquarters with the most popular superheroes ever. Joshua was trying to think what he was going to say, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Tony Stark spoke.

"Okay kid, what's your name, why are you here?" Josh shrugged, "Well Mr. Stark, My name is Joshua and I don't know how I got into this?"

Tony sighed as took off his glasses, Steve Rogers looked at Josh across the room. "What do you mean?" Josh looked at all the Avengers one at a time.

"Okay, I think I remember what happened… I was in a fire… my parents died… and suddenly

I was struck by lightning and had this electromagnetic force in my mind, I could read minds, I could destroy things just by looking at them and I could also fly."

Tony nodded and glanced up at Steve, then back at Josh, "And you have super strength, interesting."

Suddenly Captain Marvel entered the room and said: "Hey who's this little guy Stark?" Tony looked up at her, "His name is Joshua, and unfortunately he has no idea why he's here."

She looked at him, "Well, Joshua welcome to the Avengers HQ." Joshua nodded and smiled back. "Thanks."

The rest of the day was fine. After the chat with Tony Stark, Thor had a nice drink with Banner and the War Machine, Joshua was introduced to the Avengers and had a lot of fun with them. The only bad thing was that they were in the middle of a crisis from the last superhero war. Josh was saying this to Tony "Wait, so Thanos is a big purple guy that is trying to take over the universe?" Tony sniggered and looked at Josh, "Yes, Thanos is a big dangerous purple guy." Natasha walked over to Joshua, "Thanos is a mad Titan who is trying to wipe out the universe." she sighed, "And the problem is we are not winning the war." Josh looked down at his feet, "Oh he is a lot worse than I thought." Captain Marvel put her hand on Josh's shoulder and smiled "We still have hope." Josh looked up at her, "I know, I am going to help you win this war." "Next day is training," Thor said as he was walking down to the exit. "Your duty is to destroy all that you can in the training room other than ourselves," Thor said to everyone as he exited the building. "Except for you, you can destroy anything really." Thor nodded to Joshua.

"Eddie Brock is my name, and I have experienced the worst power to be known in my mind." Said Eddie. "Well then, please, just join us." Said Tony. "Only if you will not give me that venom thing." Said Eddie. "We won't, we'll give you a suit that you can control." Said Tony calmly. "I'm in to save the world," laughed Eddie. Tony rolled his eyes, "God just get in here." Eddie was in the Avengers headquarters and quickly made friends with Rocket. Tony was busy with Bruce getting Eddie's suit together, Joshua was busy looking up things about the last war, and Nebula was training with Natasha. Bruce banner looked at Tony "Tony I don't think I should train today." "Why is that?" Said Tony. Bruce sighed, "I just don't feel well I guess." Tony looked at Bruce "Ok go get your rest Banner." Bruce smiled at Tony, "Thanks." Then he walked out.

Tony called everyone's attention "Ok today we are going a level up." Natasha looked away from Nebula confused. "What do you mean Stark?" Tony looked at Natasha "We are making it more dangerous." Natasha smiled, "Well this is going to be fun." She pulled out her guns, as Tony called his suit, Eddie looked around and then called out: "Venom suit number awesome." Tony looked at Eddie "Really Eddie you want to call your suit number awesome" Eddie smiled "I will not think of a better name because there is no better name, your suit names are crap." Just as Tony was going to say something Pepper Potts walked in. "Mr. Stark?" he turned to her "Yes Mrs. Potts?" "You are needed in the control room" Tony looked at her confused, "Please Mr. Stark this is urgent" Tony sighed and deactivated his suit and walked out of the training room.

Up in the control room, Bruce was with Steve discussing Thanos's whereabouts. "Ok, I am here what do you want?" Tony said sarcastically, Steve rolled his eyes at Tony then Bruce cut in "Thanos is coming to earth" Tony looked at the map showing where Thanos was, "Not again…It is too soon." Steve looked at the map as well, "Obviously not for Thanos." Tony took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "We are not ready for another attack." Steve sighed, "Then we're gonna have to train hard." Tony looked at the map again, "Jarvis? How long till Thanos arrives?" Jarvis awoke and said, "Exactly 1 month Mr. Stark." "No, No, No, No, No. We need to announce this for the world, for the other half of the universe." Said Tony he sat down and put his head in his hands. Pepper walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder "Hey Tony we can do it." Tony looked up into Peppers warm green eyes and said, "I know we can But I don't know how…Thanos has killed so many." Pepper could not help but laugh, "Says the person that used to make weapons for a job." Tony smiled up at her then stood, "Well Ms. Potts I guess we will have to save the universe whether we want to or not."

Back In the training room, Josh was chatting with Nebula just as Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce walked. They all looked at them as they walked in with frowns on their faces, Steve looked at Tony and nodded, "we have some bad news." Steve said with a frown on his face "Thanos is coming to earth." Nebula gasped "What? But it is too soon!" Steve looked at her "He is coming anyway and we have to get ready." Josh stood up reading Steve's mind "So I am going to guess we are going to train for a full month without stopping?" Tony looked at Josh and for a second he reminded him of Peter, Tony remembered how much he actually cared for the boy, "Peter" Tony whispered to himself Pepper turned to him and smiled "I know you miss him, Tony." Tony looked at Pepper and blushed, "I didn't say anything." She smiled and looked back at Steve who was telling everyone the plan.

Josh, Eddie, Carol, Thor, and Rocket were talking about what they were going to do when the war starts again, and suddenly Josh remembered something he had thought about for a long time. " Oh! I almost forgot that I could read Thanos's mind!" Said Josh excitedly. "Are you kidding me you haven't thought of that for the whole time." Said Eddie sarcastically. "Well, I guess you could say that, heh heh." Said Rocket. Later that day Captain Marvel was interviewing another superhuman, and the superhuman joined. "Hi I'm Elena Jane," said Elena.

"Welcome to the Avengers Headquarters," said Eddie. "Another kid, eh," said Rocket. "Eleven years old, just one year before Joshua." Said Carol (Captain Marvel). When the Avengers were in extreme training Bruce Banner walked in. "Uh, Guys this is all over the world here." Bruce was showing the iPad and on the iPad was Thanos' face and he was saying, "Hello people of earth, I am Thanos and I plan to destroy the whole of the universe since I have already destroyed half of it. Avengers beware of the army of titans I have made. They will receive every infinity stone you have hidden. If you do not tell them where the stones are you will suffer eternal torture you have 2 days before I come to earth. 2 days until I will destroy the universe," then the screen went back to normal. Elena looked confused, Josh looked around and saw that everyone's face was covered with frightfulness. Suddenly Eddie spoke, "2 days. I thought you said 5 weeks." "I know," said Tony

All of the Avengers were terrified but wearing trying to hid it "Tony what about all the humans, where can they hide?" Natasha's usually calm face was covered with fear and concern, as she looked at Tony and Pepper. Tony looked at Natasha "I Don't know what to do we don't have enough time!" Natasha saw fear in his face and knew the Avengers had no chance of winning this war. Pepper hugged Tony to calm him down, then she looked at Natasha "Natasha You need to train as much as possible" she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Pepper and Tony alone.

Pepper sat down with him "Hey we are going to be all right" he looked at the computer, then back at Pepper "Everyone is looking at me to know what to do… But I don't know myself! I am just a man in a suit" she smiled at him "That's not what you told me, Tony, You told me and Steve that you are a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and you are one more thing, my boyfriend." He smiled and kissed her then stood up "Ok even if we can't win we will try...I just sounded like the Cap didn't I?" Pepper looked up at him, "You bet you did." Then she said in a more formal but playful voice, "Mr. Stark will that be all?" "Yes, that will be all Ms. Potts." Said Tony.

Eddie, Josh, Rocket, and Thor saw them through a security camera and were cringing as Tony and Pepper kissed. "Nice small talk," said Rocket.

"Well, army of mine I think we might be lucky with taking over the world."

Said, Thanos. "Yes master I am looking forward to it when we finish this world, universe I mean," said Thanos' soldier. Thanos was looking at the map when he saw the first infinity stone was in Africa but the map didn't tell where exactly in Africa.

Thanos walked into his quarters on his ship, "Hmm, where are you little stone… show yourself" he looked at a map "I will find you" he smiled as a button started to flash, and the face of Tony stark came on the screen "Ah Tony stark, so nice to see you again" Tony glared at him "Don't come to earth... leave now, I have warned you" Thanos laughed "Oh the famous Tony stark, Don't you remember what happened to that boy, what was his name, oh right, Peter was it?" Tony looked away. "You are a murderer Thanos, You just kill and kill for no reason at all!" Thanos looked at Tony innocently. "Said the person that used to make weapons for fun" "I don't do that anymore!" Thanos smirked, "what about your...partner, Potts her name was?" Tony looked at him with rage in his eyes "If you dare lay one finger on her I swear I will kill you!" Thanos smiled and shut the screen off "The Avengers are in for a surprise"

Tony looked at the blank screen and shouted a curse, Then he stood up "Jarvis you there?" the robotic voice came in "For you Mr. Stark always, what can I do for you" Tony called his suit "Tell the others that I am going for a fly" "what others are you meaning Mr. Stark?" Tony stubbled for words "Umm tell the Cap, Pepper and banner" "Yes sir" Tony was just about to fly out, Natasha walked out onto the roof, and crossing her arms "You can't leave right now Stark" Tony looked at her "Are you going to stop me?" she growled at him "I might have to" Tony smiled "tell me how are you going to do that?" he flew up ten feet. She smiled "this is how" she turned to the door and Pepper walked out furious, "Tony Stark get down here right now" he sighed then made up his mind. Tony looked at them "Tony, Thanos is coming any time now we can't split up!" " I am sorry Pepper but I need to have some time to think" he turned and flew out the roof of the headquarters into the new york sky, he was flying so fast that he didn't see the spaceship coming to earth.

Also, Pepper and Natasha did see the ship, "TONY STARK COME BACK!" Pepper screamed as the ship got closer. Natasha looked at the ship and pulled Pepper inside, "Pepper listen to me we got to get the crew together" Pepper looked at her "Ton-?" she started to say but Steve walked in and saw Natashas worried face "Hey Nat what's wrong?" she looked at him "He is here and Stark just flew off" steve's eyes widened "We need Tony, get Thor and the rest of them up here"

Natasha nodded and ran to find the other

All Tony remembered was getting hit and falling thousands of feet to earth "Jarvis how much power do we have left?" "We have five present power left in the suit" Tony was starting to panic "Engage the emergency power and call pepper" Jarvis answered "I will try to Mr. Stark" Pepper picked up the phone "Tony? Oh my god, are you alright?" Tony smiled " Pepper I need you to get my extra suit on now!" she was confused but she called the suit "Ok Tony I am in it" "Fly to the 21 street and look up" "Why? What's wrong!?" "Pepper!" Tony was practically screaming "Just do it!" She ran to the roof and flew to the spot, Then she looked up and saw a falling suit "Tony!?" she flew to his falling body just as it was about to hit a building. "Tony!" she laid him down and took off his mask "Tony can you hear me?" he shook his head and opened his eyes "Pepper?" she smiled at him and held his head "Shh you're going to be alright" he smiled up at her as she called a helicopter

Back at the Avengers HQ, Tony was on a medic bed "Pepper I am alright" he got up against Pepper as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came up to Tony ''Mr. Stark, Thanos arrives in 30 minutes" Tony looked at pepper and put his head in his hands "Oh crap, We aren't ready" he called his one of many suits and got ready.

Then walked up to the other preparing Avengers.

Josh, Eddie, Thor, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, and Rocket were talking to each other when suddenly a portal opened, and they were sucked into it. "What just happened!?" Said an unknown figure. "Who just talked?" Said Josh. "I guess you could call me Iron Fist." Said the unknown figure. "Okay, where are we?" Said Rocket in and we're all gonna die kind of voice. "A, rooftop?" Said Captain Marvel in a frightful voice." Suddenly a light turned on and Josh accidentally pressed a button on a control panel when it turned on. Then a flash of light came and another unknown figure came out. "Well, that took a little while." Said Scott Lang. "What are you talking about," said Jack. "Where's is Hope and everyone else." Said Scott. "Who now?" Said Rocket. "Wait you're that Ant-Man, aren't you," said Hawkeye. "Yeah," said Scott pulling off his helmet. "I've heard stories about you but never really gone into it that much." Said Josh. "Yeah, I'm not that famous but why is there no one that I really know yet." "We Don't know yet but unfortunately the world is about to be attacked by Thanos who might've made whoever you're talking about disintegrating," said Jack in a matter of fact voice. "Dang it then, we better guard the infinity stones, because we're probably gonna get our buts kicked in a moment," said Rocket.

"I have to get out there in any moment now," said Thanos. "Well probably if you have to take over the … um … universe." Said one of Thanos' servants. "I guess so." Nodded Thanos.

"We have to find a way to stop this." Said Scott. Suddenly another portal opened and all 7 of them were sucked in. The planet Titan was in the view of all their eyes and the time stone lay right in front of Joshua. "The time stone!?!" Josh touched it and had a feeling in his body and he suddenly looked up frightfully. "I just touched that and it's painful." "Well don't worry about that, what you should worry about is Thanos destroying our world, at least we don't get our buts kicked but I am pretty sure the world is going to explode in like, an hour."

Scott looked around confused, "Who is Thanos?" Rocket laughed then said, "Thanos is a titan that is going to make the world explode in less than 30 minutes." Scott looked around to see if this was a trick, but he realized it wasn't. "Who are we going to fight with?" Captain Marvel looked at Scott "Too many questions, how do we get out of here?" Scott looked at Captain Marvel and smiled, then he pressed a button and they all appeared were back in the Avengers HQ.

Tony watched the appeared with a worried face "Where the hell have you been and who is that." "Iron Fist, Sir," said Iron Fist. Tony looked at all of them then back at Iron fist, "Do you know who I am?" Iron fist said, "No sir" Tony looked at him and smiled "You copied my name, but you don't know who I am? ha, Funny." Iron fist looked at Tony confused "what is your name, sir?" Tony smiled "Tony stark otherwise known as Ironman.'' "The ?" he said excitedly "yes the one and only Ironman." Tony looked back at the rest of the Avengers, "You guys got to get ready he is coming in 10 minutes" "10 minutes!?" Rocket said "Yes sadly so" Tony sighed "Well let's go get him!" "Africa guys, we can't just get to Africa in 10 minutes." Said Carol. Suddenly Iron Fist, Josh, Natasha, Carol, Rocket, Thor, Ant-Man, Eddie, Bruce, and Hawkeye got teleported to Wakanda.

"Why do we keep on getting teleported like this," said Josh, "It might be an eternal downfall for me." "You're lucky you didn't do the dusty disappearing thing that Groot did." Said Rocket in a matter of fact voice. "I'm pretty sure that those jewels there are infinity stones." Said Bruce in a concerned voice. Josh suddenly made a force field around the stones.

"Well, Well, Well." Said Thanos from a distance, "Look what we have here, the guy who should've gone for the head and… ARRGH what was that?!?" "It's the person that you thought you killed," said Loki, "and I just kicked your butt hard." "LOKI HOW DID YOU … um …. Survive." Said Thor, Loki smiled at Thor as they all Quickly teleported from the HQ.

Once all the Avengers were back at the Avengers HQ Thor hugged Loki "My brother" Loki smiled kindly at his big brother, "No one can defeat me that easily." Thor smiled back "I missed you brother." Loki looked at the other Avengers and said "So Thanos is back…Not fun."

Tony looked uneasily at Loki then he looked at Thor, "Hey Thor can I talk to you?" Thor looked away from Loki "Ok?" Thor started to walk as Loki said, "You still don't trust me, Stark, even after I risked my life for your puny earth." Tony stopped walking and looked at Loki, "Well you're the god of Mischief and Lies I Think I'm allowed to not trust you." Loki looked at Thor nodded then said, "You can trust him, Tony." Tony sighed then said, "I guess We just will have to trust you...But if you slip up you will have to die" Loki smiled "I swear I will fight for earth and save Asgard."

"Forcefield, clever. I don't even have a real stone to destroy it." Said, Thanos, while he was back on his ship. "I wish I could've thought of that before, then I would've had the world at my feet." Thanos was looking at his map when he saw all the infinity stones move from and disappear. "Good Move Avengers, but you don't have me yet." Said Thanos in an appealing voice."

Luke Cage was sitting with Daredevil and Jessica Jones, "Where is Danny and why did he leave us. He could have done something really bad." Said Luke. "Thanos is back, why not check the battlefield." Said Jessica. "If they were fighting they would probably be on the news. Matthew, please check your phone notifications please." Said Jessica. "Yup, it says breaking news, Thanos is on earth and the Avengers are going to split up in three different places. The newest ones are going to be at Connecticut. What fun!" Matthew said sarcastically. "What about the other places." Said, Jessica. "Barcelona and Dubai, the original Avengers." Said, Matthew.

Tony watched as Thanos Arrived, Then he turned to the Avengers and Eddie "Ok This is going to be hard but one or two of us have to go hid the humans because this is going to get messy" Natasha stepped forward "I'll do it" Tony Nodded. "I need one more person to help her" Pepper looked at Tony "I can" Tony smiled "Ok, you two get going" Then Tony turned to Pepper and smiled and whispered in her ear "I love you" She smiled back then kissed him and said "You better come back without a scratch ok?" He grinned and said "I can't promise that but I will try" Then he nodded and Natasha walked away pulling Pepper with her.

Tony turned to the other Avengers "Ok Do you guys have any Ideas on what to do?" Scott stepped up "Uh I think I know how to stop him" Tony smiled "What is it?" Scott looked at the Avengers "You could create a distraction and then I could shrink and I could go inside his ear or helmet or something," He paused then continued "I could grow to full height then explored his head" Tony considered it and looked at Steve who nodded in approval "That sounds good, Let's do it" Then they feel a big blast, Steve pulled out his shield As Tony lowered his facemask "Okay guys looks like the fight has already begun" Out of the rubble a figure appeared and shouted "Hello Mighty Avengers" he said sarcastically. Bruce turned into the Hulk Ready to fight, Tony held out his hand ready to shoot Thanos as Captain was starting to glow and appeared to be angry Then Scott turned tiny and yelled: "You are doomed!" Thanos laugh at them "Honestly you guys make me laugh so hard sometimes" Tony Looked at the Avengers and said "Stick to the plan" They agreed and charged.

"Hey, Peter, Peter, PETER! Peter, where are you. I know you're here somewhere, come out." Said Aunt May. Aunt May opened a door and found his spider suit and changed into it. "Okay, let's do this crap." Howard the duck looked into the room and said: "Hi, My name is Howard, I like to fight crime and we need to save the world right now so…. let's get into it." Aunt May screamed and Howard screamed back. Once they settled down they went right out of the building and went straight for Dubai. "Wait, Um, Howard Who are you?" Aunt May said he smiled then shrugged, "As I already said My name is Howard and Well I like to fight bad people and stuff. By the way, if you don't mind me saying so, who Is Peter?" She sighed and looked down "He was my Nephew and he disappeared a few weeks ago…" He put his "wing" on her shoulder "I am sorry." "Don't worry about it, Worry about what's gonna happen to the world."

When they were in Dubai and introduced themselves to the Avengers they took their battle spots and saw instantly that some of the Avengers were already fighting. "It is such a pity that all of you are such bad defenders. You need some techniques." Said, Thanos. "Lucky enough we already have been fighting for three hours and have defended the stone." Said Thor in a matter of fact way. Tony Looked at Thor "And we are doing a pretty good job at it." Then Tony turned to Aunt May and sighed as he saw her wearing Peters suit. "I am sorry about Peter" Tony muttered as he blasted another rock that was heading towards him, Then Pepper came on the Phone and Tony answered Immediately, "Pepper How is it going with the evacuation?" she smiled as she answered "All the civilians are moved to safety, Now you have to come back home alive ok?" He smiled "Yes Miss Potts" He blasted more upcoming rocks and turned to May and Howard "Ok you two start helping"

Tony Felt a blast behind him and turned to see his old pal James "Hey Where have you been?" James took off his face shield and smiled "Ah you Know flying around beating up bad guys all the Normal stuff" Tony grinned from under his mask "Well are you going to help us?" "That's why I came" He lowered his face mask and started to fight.

Shuri and Okoye were cleaning up in Wakanda when There was an explosion on the battlefield. "What just happened, Shuri." Said Okoye. "Explosion on the battlefield, random." Said Shuri. "Well please check the damage of it or else it might cause more." Said Okoye. Shuri Pulled out a telescope, "Hmm, that's strange all I see Is an egg." Said Shuri. "Let's go together then." Said Okoye. They began to walk and found out The egg actually turned out to be a portal that explodes when it activates. They agreed to go closer "What the hell is this." Said Shuri. "I don't know" when they did get closer they got sucked up and were teleported to Barcelona.

Once they stepped on the battlefield They saw the fighting avengers then saw Tony running to them "Hey Looks Like we have the team back hu?" Shuri smiled and agreed "Yes Tony stark we are here Now, Ready to fight"

"Well I am needed back There so you coming?" Okoye replied "Is Thanos back?'' Tony nodded his head "I am afraid so" Then Jarvis spoke to tony "Paten me sir but Pepper Potts is trying to call" Tony looked at the woman and nodded "Go get ready" They turned and ran into battle, Tony sighed "Jarvis, answer the phone" "Ok sir Right away" Right away Pepper's voice came in "Tony! Guess what I am -" Tony looked confused "Pepper are you there? Jarvis where is Pepper?" "Ms. Potts is apparently unconscious on the 36th street, new york" Tony gasped "Jarvis Take me to her" Jarvis replied "Right away sir I will set a course" Once Tony saw the course he took off, Tony saw the cap fighting with captain marvel at his side and agreed to himself that they would be alright. "Tony?" Natasha's voice came through the com, "Hey tell me she is ok" Natasha sighed "she has broken her arm and a few ribs she is out cold right now but besides that point, she will survive" Tony sighed in relief "Don't worry Tash I am on my way"

Once Tony got to Natasha he saw her kneeling over pepper, Tony landed and took off his suit then ran to her. "Pepper!" Natasha looked at Tony and backed away "I will cover for you Tony" he nodded without looking up then said, "what happened ?" Natasha looked at Tony then at Pepper "She was hit by one of Thanos's grenades" Tony Nodded for Natasha to leave and she obeyed and left him alone with Pepper. Tony cupped her face in his hands "PLease wake up" She didn't move and Tony took her earpiece and herd her last phone call it was to him he heard her voice say "Tony Guess what, I am Prag-"!" then it cut off, Tony understood and knew what she was talking about, she was 5 weeks pregnant he stroked a piece of hair out of her face "Pepper, I can't Lose you too" he started to cry when he saw her hand move "Pepper?" she opened her eyes and looked up at Tony's face, "Hey" she whispered he held her hand then kissed it "I thought I had lost you" She smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes "They can't split us up that easily, Plus who would tie you Shoes for you" she said playfully She sat up then gasped in Pain "Natasha told me you had broken your arm and a few ribs." Pepper ley back down with tony's help, then tony called his suit and picked her up "Where are we going?" Pepper Whispered "S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, we need to get you to a medic," Tony said she smiled as he took off with her in his arms slowly she fell asleep

At the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ Tony lay Pepper down on a medical bed and said to a nurse "Once she gets up, tell her I had to go back to the war zone but I will come back in 10 hours" The nurse nodded "Don't worry Mr. Stark she is in good hands" Tony smiled then kissed Pepper hand. "I know" he let go and flew back to Barcelona Steve ran up to him "Where have you been!?" Tony looked at Steve and smiled "Pepper's pregnant" Steve gasped "Wow good job man! Soon you will be a daddy like Barton" Tony Laughed "Ya I guess I will" Steve look back at all the fighting Avengers "We have been fighting for over 5 hours everyone is getting tired" Tony looks in the direction where Steve was looking " well Steve it's all we can do to stay alive, I guess we'll have to do it for as long as we can. Oh also has Scott been able to do the plan?" Steve looked back at Tony "Afraid not, He can't get close Enough" Tony saw Natasha fighting and looked at all the ruins around them "Well come on Steve they need us."

Over in Connecticut Eddie, Rocket, Josh, Carol, Scott, Danny, and Helen were waiting when Jessica, Luke, and Matthew arrived. "Guys we got a girl who calls herself Ghost on our trail and it looks like she's on the bad side," Said Luke, "Danny, There you are we were worried if you did something bad or… something else." "Guys I'm perfectly fine." Said Danny, "but I would like my best friends to come to my side." "Thanos is coming in 30 minutes. I have a plan set up. The stones here are actually fake, the real ones are in a whole different universe." Said Josh. "Then what damage will it do." Said Danny. "Well, the thing is the stones will backfire once Scotty here, releases this thing." Said Josh, pointing at a bottle-like object. "What happens if they don't backfire." Said Luke. "Nothing, but we still have to confuse him so he thinks they're actual stones." Said Eddie. "Well, then I guess we have the upper hand this time." Said Danny. "Yeah, superheroes, save the frickin world already." Said Stan Lee. They all turned to him "And how are we going to do that?" Scott said. "Never Mind." Said Stan.


End file.
